Marukaite Chikyuu (China)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 中国版 Maru kaite Chikyū Chūgoku-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - China Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in China. This version was later used as the ending theme for an episode of the third season of the anime where China is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 喂喂 爸爸　老酒 どーある 喂喂 妈妈　喂喂 妈妈 昔に食べた 炒饭の あの味が忘れられないある まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 中国あるよ! まるかいて地球 じっと见て地球 ひょっとして地球 中国あるか! 啊啊 一笔で 见える 素晴らしい世界 红は 幸せの 印ある！ 「绿茶は低温、红茶は高温で入れるとなおよろし」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 中国あるよ! まるかいて地球 はっ！として地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 中国あるよ! 中华锅 一つで 泣ける 幸せのレシピ 「火力は強めがよろし」 早起きしたら　公園で 太极拳！ 喂喂 哥哥　白酒 どーある ついでに 姐姐　注いで欲しいある！ 你好 爷爷　平和が一番 哎 小宝宝　（お皿を回しゅある！） 喂喂 爸爸　饺子もどーある 喂喂 妈妈　喂喂 妈妈 昔に食べた炒饭の あの味が忘れられないあるよ 太后も爱した 京剧の舞 『好！』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 中国あるよ！ 啊啊 一笔で　見える 素晴らしい世界 お店でもらえる 发票には 当たりくじ！ 『あいやぁ！』 啊啊 世界中に 眠る幸せのレシビ みんな 轮になって 合唱だ ヘタリア！ |-| Romaji= Wei wei baba laojiu dou aru Wei wei mama wei wei mama Mukashi ni tabeta chao fan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai aru Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chuugoku aru yo Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyottoshite chikyuu Chuugoku aru ka! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Kurenai wa shiawase no Shirushi aru! wa teion, koucha wa kouon de ireru to nao yoroshi Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chuugoku aru yo! Marukaite chikyuu HA! tto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Chuugoku aru yo! Chuukanabe hitotsu de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI wa tsuyome ga yoroshi Hayaoki shitara kouen de Taikyokuken! Wei wei gege baijiu dou aru Tsuide ni jiejie tsuide hoshii aru! Nihao yeye heiwa ga ichiban Xiao xiao baobao(osarawo mawasu aru!) Wei wei baba gyoza mo dou aru Wei wei mama wei wei mama Mukashi ni tabeta chao fan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai aru yo! Taikoo mo Ai shita Kyougeki no mai hao! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chuugoku aru yo! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Omise de moraeru hahyou ni wa Atari kuji! (aiyaa!) Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI Min'na wa ni natte gasshou da Hetalia! |-| English= Wei, wei, baba,Hey, hey, father lao jiuWine please, aru! Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei mama, I can't forget the taste Of the chao fanFried rice I had before, aru! Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am China, aru Draw a circle, that's the earth Look closely, that's the earth Or is it really the earth? Am I China, aru? Ah, this wonderful world Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush Crimson red Is the symbol of luck, aru "Make green tea with warm water, make red tea with hot water, that's the way to do it!" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am China, aru Draw a circle, that's the earth Suddenly! There was the earth Hold your head up high, earth! I am China, aru Chinese hot pot is the recipe of happiness That would makes you cry happy tears "Strong fire is good" If we wake up early, Let's do tai chi in the park! Wei, wei, gege,Older brother bai jiuSpirit/wine please, aru? And can you pour that for me, jiejie?Older sister Ni hao, yeye,Hello, grandfather peace is best! Ai, xiao baobao,Hey, little baby "Pass the dish around, aru" Wei, wei, baba, jiaoziDumplings as well please, aru Wei, wei, mama, wei, wei, mama I can't forget the taste Of the chao fan I had before, aru! The empress Was in love With Peking opera "Hao!Okay!" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am China, aru Ah, this wonderful world Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush The receipt we got at the restaurant Is actually a lottery! "Aiya!" Ah, the recipe of happiness Is sleeping in the center of the earth Let's come around, and together, everyone sing, Hetalia! |-| Mandarin= 喂喂爸爸请给我老酒阿鲁 喂喂妈妈喂喂妈妈 以前吃过的炒饭的 那个味道忘不掉阿鲁! 画个圆圆的地球 画个圆圆的地球 画个圆圆的地球 我是中国阿鲁 画个圆圆的地球 仔细一看,是地球 难道这就是地球 在那里有中国阿鲁 啊,挥一笔画出 这个五彩彬纷灿烂的世界 像征幸福的颜色是 国旗的红艳阿鲁! "绿茶用温水慢慢泡,红茶用开水泡,才好喝! 画个圆圆的地球 画个圆圆的地球 画个圆圆的地球 我是中国阿鲁 画个圆圆的地球 突然,那里有个地球 把头抬高,是地球 我是中国阿鲁 中式火锅是能让你流快乐的眼泪 的快乐食谱 "火力给我开大一点" 清早起床 一起在公园做太极拳! 喂喂哥哥来点白酒阿鲁 然后姐姐给我们倒一杯 你好爷爷和平第一 喂,小宝宝"把那个传过来阿鲁" 喂喂爸爸来一盘饺子阿鲁 喂喂妈妈喂喂妈妈 以前吃过的炒饭的 那个味道是多么的难忘阿鲁! 太后也最爱看的 是那京剧表演 “好！” 画个圆圆的地球 画个圆圆的地球 画个圆圆的地球 我是中国阿鲁 啊,挥一笔画出 这个五彩缤纷灿烂的世界 小店里拿到的发票啊, 其实是个彩票！ “哎呀！” 啊，快乐的食谱 在地球的中心沉睡着 大家围成圈合唱吧! 黑塔利亚! Album This song was released on September 25, 2009, on the DVD which came with the fourth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 4 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Russia's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the ninth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu